sywzfandomcom-20200214-history
72 Demon Pillars
Demon Pillar History 6000 Years ago, The saint continent was originally a place without a demon, and the citizen lived peacefully. Until one day, the sky was torn, and the terrifying 72 Pillars of Demon Gods descend to the ground. and then The saint continent fell into despair, countless living being was infected, mutated, or slaughtered. The fire of demons burnt throughout the entire continent. And so the 72 Pillars of demon gods ruled most of the continent, Humans were raised like cattle. The Legacy of the demon gods "Demon God's Pillar" Since it entered the continent, it has never fallen, it is the symbol and lifeline of demon gods, that represents everything. But due to the strength of the demon god pillar, no one was able to destroy it until now, even Demon God physical body is killed and destroyed, as long as the pillar still intact the demon gods can resurrect itself. At first-year demon invasion, the 54 Demon Pillar was Killed by Divine Throne of Eternity and Creation, although they still resurrect themselves. For now, the other 39 Pillar Were Already Killed other Demon Raid Team, 4 were killed by Hao Yue, and 1 pillar Perished and leave 71 pillars remaining. Demon Gods Strength The First Place (1st) rank Demon God Reach 10th step knight. The top 10 ranks (2nd-10th) Demon Gods Equals with Peak 9th step Knight The Upper Rank (11th - 29th) Demon Gods Equals with Lower To Middle 9th Step Knight The Middle Rank (30th - 50th) Demon Gods Equals with Peak 8th Step Knight The Lower Rank (51st - 71st) Demon Gods Equals with Lower to Middle 8th Step Knight The Last Place (72nd) rank Demon God equal with Peak 7th step Knight 72 Demon God Pillars The known demon gods : - 1st Rank Demon Pillar Demon God Emperor Heavenly Dragon King - Feng Xiu as Emperor Bael - 2nd Rank Demon Pillar Moon Demon God - Duke Agares (Second Brother Demon God Emperor) - 3rd Rank Demon Pillar Star Demon God - Vassago (Third Brother Demon God Emperor with Divine Fortune which Cost part of his life) - 4th Rank Demon Pillar Death Spirit Demon God - Samigina (Greatly injured by the tower of eternity) - 5th Rank Demon Pillar Hell Demon God - Marbas - 6th Rank Demon Pillar Dark Bear Demon God - Valefor - 7th Rank Demon Pillar Battle Crazed Demon God - Amon/Ah Nan (Currently Duel with Xing Yu) - 9th Rank Demon Pillar Angel Demon - Paimon - 12th Rank Demon Pillar Allure and Lust Demon God - Sytry (Greatly injured by Divine Snail Shield of Sun and Moon) - 32nd Rank Demon Pillar Dragon Knight Demon God - Asmodeus - 35th Rank Demon Pillar Bloodthirsty Beta Flying Demon God - Marchosias - 45th Rank Demon Pillar Leader of the Invisible Warriors of the Dyke Clan, Invisible God- Vine - 49th Rank Demon Pillar Demon God of Clear Vision - Crocell (Killed By Long Hao Chen) - 52nd Rank Demon Pillar Fire Lion Demon God - Allocer (Killed By Long Hao Chen and Cai'er) - 57th Rank Demon Pillar Leopard Demon God - Osse (Perished Along With its Pillar By Long Hao Chen and Hao Yue) - 61st Rank Demon Pillar Flying Bull Demon God - Zagan - 70th Rank Demon Pillar Green Rider Demon God - Seere (Killed By Long Hao Chen and Cai'er) - 72nd Rank Demon Pillar Snake Demon God - Andromali/Andromalius (Perished Along With its Pillar By Long Hao Chen and Hao Yue) )* The 72 Demon Pillars similar concept with Lesser Key of Solomon) this reference from manhua only maybe there is some mistake in the process, If anyone Reading Novel please share some information and corrects the wrong part. Category:Demons